20 stycznia 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Eko-Echo 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.55 Agrolinia 8.30 "Powrót do przyszłości" (8/26): "Żaba dobra na wszystko" - serial prod. USA 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.35 Atom, gwiazdy, życie: Telefon gwiezdny i komórkowy (powt.) 10.55 Co wy na to? 11.00 "Tajemnica uzdrawiania" (6-ost.) - serial dok. prod.USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych Oddziałów TVP 12.35 Koncert życzeń 13.00 "Zwierzęta świata": "Paradoks pingwina cesarskiego" - film dok. prod. francuskiej (z teletekstem) 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Alladyn" (z teletekstem) / "Nancy Karigan - sny na lodzie" 14.40 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości: Gabriela Górska, Marek T. Nowakowski: "Córka Pigmaliona" 15.40 Swojskie klimaty (audiotele: 0-70055521-23) 16.15 ,,Bill Cosby show" (34/50) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.40 Swojskie klimaty 16.55 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Nowożeńcy - teleturniej 17.55 Swojskie klimaty 18.05 "Dzień za dniem" (30/39) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Noddy" - serial anim. prod. ang. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1969 r., 136 min) (z teletekstem) 22.30 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni 23.30 Wiadomości 23.40 Gabinet Kayah (3) - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Sportowa sobota 0.15 "Egzekutor" - film fab. prod. USA (1976 r., 93 min) 1.45 "Kraina łagodności" - pr. poetycko-muzyczny 2.15 "Big Man" (3): "Śmiejąca się dziewczyna" - serial prod. włoskiej (91 min) 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Folkowe nutki: Z tamtej strony granicy 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 8.00 "Legendy wyspy skarbów" (9) - serial prod. angielskiej 8.20 Powitanie 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Małe ojczyzny: "...I Twoja mowa Cię zdradza" (1) 10.00 "Życie obok nas": "Arktyczni myśliwi" 10.30 Polaków portret własny 11.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera- filmy anim. dla dzieci / "Dwa światy" (3) - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. australijsko-polskiej 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Szansa" - film z 1979 r., 87 min 13.35 "Czarne i białe w kolorze": Sesje fotograficzne Czesława Czaplińskiego - reportaż 14.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 14.35 Słów cięcie, gięcie, czyli rebusy Szymona Majewskiego 15.10 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Powitanie 15.45 "Fitness Club" (19/26) - serial TVP 16.10 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 17.05 "SeaQuest" (10) - serial s-f prod. USA 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 7 dni świat 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - teleturniej dla dzieci 20.00 "Słowa i twarze. Marek Nowakowski" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Chimera 22.00 "Mieszkańcy" - widowisko poetycko-muzyczne 22.30 "Doktor Fitz: Szalona kobieta na strychu" (1/2) - film prod. angielskiej (1993 r., 51 min) 23.25 Liczykrupa 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Closterkeller" - Scarlet 0.55 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Program muzyczny 7.05 Mop i Smiff (3) - serial dla dzieci 7.25 Bajki dla dzieci 7.40 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinków 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film animowany 10.05 Sadako i 1000 papierowych żurawi - film anim. 10.35 Nie tylko w szafie - magazyn mody 11.00 Kolejowe przygody wzdłuż Europy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Maximum Rock'n'roll 12.30 Festiwal kolęd 13.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 13.20 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 14.00 Kino familijne: Tylko wtedy, gdy się śmieję - angielski serial komediowy 14.30 Zagadki przyszłości - serial dok. prod. USA 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Świat w oczach Allegry (19) - muzyczny program edukacyjny dla dzieci 15.35 Roger odrzutowiec (43) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.40 Słonica Nellie (25) - angielski serial animowany 15.45 Kocham moje miasto (14) - francuski program dla dzieci 16.00 Gem, set, mecz (1) - angielski serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16.35 Rozmowa tygodnia 16.50 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 17.20 Tak, panie premierze - angielski senal komediowy 18.00 Gość dnia 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Bez zakłóceń 19.00 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.30 Szaleństwo na kółkach (34) - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 19.50 Gramofon (3) - polski program rozrywkowy 20.00 Duch z przypadku - film prod. USA 21.45 Bujaj się -lista przebojów 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na niedzielę 22.10 Sport 23.00 Dzieci panny młodej - film fab. prod. USA 0.30 Akademia jazzowa 1.00 Program nocny emitowany "na żywo" 3.30 Film fabularny 5.00 Dance Club (powt.) Polsat 7.00 Statek miłości (68) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 8.00 W drodze - program katolicki 8.30 Moto-myszy z Marsa (41) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Candy-Candy (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 10.00 Rajska plaża (133-134) - serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Movie, Movie - film prod. USA (1978 r., 102 min) 12.45 Konwój (1/2) - film prod. USA (1943 r., 65 min) 13.55 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Tylko dla dam - sztuka makijażu 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Tytani (2/13) - amerykański serial dokumentalny 17.00 As, dama, walet - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Tragedia w Guyanie (3/4) - film prod. USA 18.55 Disco Relax 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Wieczór filmowy - film tygodnia: Odmiana losu - film prod. USA (1990 r., 105 min), Krew bohaterów - film prod. USA 23.50 Playboy 0.50 W piątek 13 (2/26) - serial amerykański 1.50 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Hity satelity (powt.) 8.25 Szkoła tańca ludowego - Tańcuj z nami - Cieszyn cz. II 8.40 Troskliwe misie - film anim. dla dzieci 9.10 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 Brawo! Bis! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Znajomi z ZOO: Pytony - program Hanny i Antoniego Gucwińskich 12.35 Katowice na antenie Tv Polonia 15.10 W piątą stronę świata - serial dla młodych widzów 16.00 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie 16.15 Listy od widzów 16.30 Katowice na antenie TV Polonia 17.20 Sport z satelity: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn oraz relacja z halowego turnieju piłkarskiego 18.15 Stawka większa niż życie - serial pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Leśna rodzina - film anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Upadłe Anioły - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Jańcio Wodnik - film pol. 23.10 Katowice na antenie TV Polonia 0.30 Modrzejewska - serial TVP (powt.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 14.30 Klips - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Taka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 15.30 Pół na pół - magazyn podróżniczy 16.00 Dziwne sporty - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Obieżyświat - magazyn podróżniczy National Geographic 17.30 Przepowiednie Davida Harkleya (horoskop dla każdego) 18.00 Na starcie - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 18.30 Dzieciowisko - blok dla najmłodszych 19.00 Zemsta (25) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 20.00 Film fabularny 21.30 Katan Sharpe (3) - angielski serial historyczno-kostiumowy 22.30 Odwaga serca - serial fabularny 23.00 Król jest nagi - muzyczny przekładaniec 23.30 Zemsta (powt.) Canal + 7.00 BBC News (*) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe dla najmłodszych (powt.) (*) 8.00 Rupert (27) - francuski serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Czy boisz Się ciemności? (26) - serial kanadyjski 9.00 Baśnie i legendy zza morza: Rybacy z wyspy Saintes - cykl dokumentalny 9.30 Entuzjaści: Mini - cykl dokumentalny 10.00 Partnerzy - komedia amerykańska 11.50 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy - amerykańska komedia obyczajowa 13.30 24 godziny: Kuba: dolar, si! - cykl reportaży (*) 14.30 Nocna straż - amerykański film sensacyjny, 16.25 I kowbojki mogą marzyć - komedia amerykańska, 18.00 Piłka halowa (*) 19.45 Przed finałem Super Bowl (piłka amerykańska) 20.00 M. Butterfly - melodramat amerykański 21.40 Bon Jovi - koncert, 22.40 Na zabójczej ziemi - amerykański film fabularny, 0.20 Drabina Jakubowa - amerykański horror psychologiczny 2.10 Pierś i księżyc - komedia hiszpańska 3.40 Raport Pelikana - amerykański film sensacyjny 5.55 Carlos Santana - koncert (*) programy nie kodowane TV 3 Gdańsk 8:25 Program dnia 8:30 Panorama 8:40 Dzień dobiy, tu Gdańsk 9:00 Pętla czasu 9:30 „Nasz człowiek w parlamencie" - serial 9:55 Dziesięć minut dla kibica 10:05 Poradnik weekendowy 10:35 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście (powt.) 10:55„Namiętność" (13) - serial filmowy (powt.) 11:45 „Tylko wtedy, gdy się śmieję" (15): „Ostatnie tango" 12:10 „Cristal" (360) (powt.) 12:45 Kontury (powt.) 13:15 Gdańsk, jakiego nie znamy: „Najkrótsza historia gdańskich tramwajów" 13:35 Karnawał - reportaż (powt.) 13:45 Koncerty zatrzymane w czasie 14:15 Talenty '96 14:45 Kropla - magazyn ekologiczny 15:00 Panorama 15:10 Świat w oczach Allegry (19): „Tajemnicze pudełko" 15:35„Roger odrzutowiec" (43) 15:40 „Słonica Nellie" (25) - anim. 15:45 Kocham moje miasto (14): Bombaj" 16.00 „Gem, set, mecz" (1)-serial 16.25 Muzzy comes back (16) 16.35 Boss - mag. ekonomiczny 16.50 Cienie życia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 „Tak, panie premierze II" (5) 18.00 Magazyn przechodnia 18.10 Panorama 18.15 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 „Miejski detektyw" 19.00 Czarne i białe 19.30 Szaleństwo na kółkach (34) 19.50 Gramofon (2) 20.00 „Duch z przypadku" - film obycz. sf USA 21.35 Studio Trójki 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Słowo o Ewangelii 22.05 Uśmiechnij się! - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 22.35 „Sprawa dla zawodowca" - film sens. USA, 1990, reż. Anwari Ackyl, wyst.: Fleming Warren, Błeszyński Jerzy 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVT Trójmiasto 8.30 Powitanie 9.00 Daktari - film, USA, powt. 10.00 Sekrety - telenowela 10.30 Szpital miejski - serial 11.35 Music Box 12.00 Magazyn południowy 12.30 Studio TVT 13.00 Music Box 13.30 Film dokumentalny 15.05 Music Box 15.30 Koncert życzeń 16.30 Daktari - film USA 17.30 Studio TVT 18.00 Szpital miejski 18.45 Film fabularny 20.20 Program na dzień następny 20.30 Już za cztery godziny program nocny 21.00 Sekrety - telenowela 21.30 Informator 22.00 Rozwiązanie konkursu 22.15 Robocop - serial 23.15 Odrobina miłości - serial 23.45 Strefa tańca 0.45 Piosenki na telefon - całonocny program muzyczny „na żywo", tel. 411-334 PTK 2 15.25 „Kot Heatcliff' - animowany 16.50 „Troskliwe Misie": „Odzyskany dar, życzenie kochanego słonia" (1) - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Program lokalny 17.30 „Marzenia o przestworzach" (1) - serial dok. 17.50 Dookoła sławy (2) - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Dance MAX - muzyka do tańca i słuchania 19.30 „Video Soul" - muzyka 20.00 „Cios w plecy" - sensacja, USA, 1990, reż. James Kaufman, wyk. James Brolin, Meg Foster, June Chadwick, Robert Morelli 21.30 Disco Polo Mix 22.00 Program lokalny 22.20 Pierścień ognia - sensac., USA, 1992, reż. Richard W. Munchkin, wyk.: Don „The Dragon" Wilson 0.05 Muzyczne dobranoc Polonia 1 06:00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 06:45 Remington Steele - serial USA 07:45 Teleshop 08:10 Film animowane 09:50 Magnum - serial, USA 10:40 Maria - serial 11:30 Remington Steele - serial 12:20 Filmy animowane 13:05 Magazyn Disco Polo 14:00 Pełnym gazem 14:30 Teleshop 15:05 Chłopiec w złotym kimonie - film prod. włoskiej 17:40 Magnum - serial, USA 18:30 Maria - serial 19:15 Remington Steele - serial USA 20:00 Szczęki III - dreszczowiec USA '83 21:50 Księżniczka Mohawk - film USA 23:35 Maria - serial 00:20 Remington Steele - serial 01:10 Szczęki III - film USA (powt.) 03:00 Księżniczka Mohawk - film USA (powt.) 04:30 Magazyn Disco Polo (powt.) 05:20 Maria - serial TVE 10.00 „Sopa de Ganzos" 10:30 Mag. muzyki młodzieżowej 11.00 „Jara y Sedal" - magazyn dla wędkarzy i myśliwych 11:30 „Canarias a la Vista" 12.00 Studio sport: hokej - liga hi- szpańska 13.30 „Zona Franca" - mag. muzyczny 14:30 Studio sport 15.00 Wiadomości 15:30 „Desde Galicia Para el Mundo" - magazyn społeczno-kulturalny 17.00 „Corazon, Corazon" - magazyn 17:30 „La Vida Segun...": Joan Manuel Serrat 18:30 „Al Filo de lo Imposible" - magazyn sportowy 19.00 „El Ladrido" - program muzyczny 20:30 Studio sport: piłka nożna 22.20 Wiadomości 22.50 „El Semaforo" - show 0:20 „Esto Es lo que Hay eon Angel Casas"-mag. rozrywkowy 1.20 Wiadomości Eurosport 8:30 Koszykówka - magazyn „Slam" 9:00 Eurofun - magazyn 9:30 Tenis: Australian Open (Melbourne) - 6. dzień turnieju 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) (LIVE) 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Wengen (Szwajcaria) (LIVE) 14:00 Tenis: Australian Open - 6. dzień turnieju - podsu- mowanie 19:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce - grupa B: ZambiaBurkina Faso (LIVE) 21:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce - grupa A: Południowa Afryka-Angola 22:00 Tenis: Australian Open - 6. dzień turnieju - podsu- mowanie 23:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: ME w Heerenveen (Holandia) 0:00 Narciarstwo: PŚ w skokach w Sapporo (Japonia) 1:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Południowej Afryce Discovery Channel 17.00 Gaszenie płonących szybów naftowych w Kuwejcie - film dok. 18.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Lotnictwo w czasie wojny w Zatoce Perskiej (1) 19.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Lotnictwo w czasie wojny w Zatoce Perskiej (2) - serial dok. 20.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Lotnictwo w czasie wojny w Zatoce Perskiej (3) 21.00 Historia lotnictwa pasażerskiego - serial dok. 21.30 Na linii frontu: Trening elitarnych jednostek wojskowych - serial dok. 22.00 Helikoptery w Wietnamie 22.30 Bombowce okresu zimnej wojny - film dok. 23.30 Podróże w czasie i w przestrzeni: Ostatni Mohikanin - serial dok. 0.00 Azymut - program cykliczny Travel Channel 13:00 „Na dachu świata" 13:30 „Bonjour - Francja 14.00 Austria 14:30 „Z Floydem w Hiszpanii" 15.00 „Na końcu drogi": Chiny 15:30 „Bon Voyage" 16.00 „Ogrody świata" - serial 16:30 .Dookoła Ameryki" 17.00 Na narty: Kolorado (USA) 17:30 „Podwodny świat" - serial 18.00 Jamajka 18:30 „Magazyn podróżniczy": Barbados (powt.) 19.00 Magazyn dla odważnych 19:30 „Tajemnicze miejsca": „Izrael - tajemnice twierdzy Masada" (powt.) 20.00 „Bonjour - Francja z bliska" - magazyn (powt.) 20:30 „Najpiękniejsze zakątki Europy": Austria (powt.) 21:00 „Tajemnice Ziemi" 22.00 „Z Floydem w Hiszpanii" 22:30 „Bon Voyage": Kolorado, Alberta i Bahamy (powt.) 23.00 „Na narty": Kolorado 23:30 „W poszukiwaniu przygód": Montreal RTL 6.15 Dla dzieci 11.00 Superwojow- nicy - serial 11.25 Disney 12.10 Eyrie Indiana - serial 12.35 Pełna cha- ta - serial USA 13.05 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial kom. (odc. 2) 14.00 Na spotkanie - serial 14.25 Krok za krokiem - serial 14.50 Bel Air - serial 15.20 Okropnie miła rodzinka 15.45 Johnny Sago - serial 16.45 Beverly ... - serial USA 17.45 Melrose - serial 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Ex- plosiv 20.15 ślub marzeń - program rozrywkowo-quizowy Lindy de Mol 22.00 Co proszę? - progr. rozrywkowy 23.00 Sobotnia noc - prog rozrywkowosatyryczny 0.00 Bracia krwi - film akcji USA z 1989 roku RTL 2 7:35 Na planie „Caspera" - reportaż 8:10 „Doktor Freud" - film biograficz- ny, USA 1961, reż. John Huston (130 min.) 10:20 „Rikky i Pete" - komedia, Australia 1988 (powt.) 12:05 „Duszą i ciałem" - serial 13:05 Seriale animowane: 13.05 „Popeye, syn i inni" 13:30 „Kalifornijskie rodzynki" 13.55 „Największe historie świata" 14:45 „Proszę o uśmiech!" - show (po- wt.) 15:15 „Niepopraw- ni" (5/7) - niemiec- ki film obyczajowy, 1968 (130 min.) 17:25 „Buck na krańcu nieba" („Buck at the Edge of Heaven") - włoski film przygodowy (1991), reż. Anthony Richmond (100 min.) 19:05 Wiadomości 19:20 „Hawkeye - Pierwsza granica" - serial 20:15 „Pole miłości" - melodramat, USA 1991, reż. Jonathan Ka- plan (125 min.) 22:20 „Zimny front" („The Cold Front") - film sensa- cyjny, Kanada/USA 1989, reż. Paul Bnarbic, wyst.: Martin Sheen, Michael Ontkean, Beverly d'Angelo, Kim Coates i in. (115 min) 0:15 Wrestling WWF 2:05 „Zimny front" - film sensa- cyjny, Kanada/USA 1989 (powt.) Sat 1 4.50 „Walet, Dama, Herig" - teleturniej (powt.) 5.15 „X albo O" - teleturniej (powt.) 5.40 „Kerner" - talk show (powt.) 6:30-09.40 Seriale animowane: 6.30 „Mój mały kucyk" 6.55 „Doug" 7:20 „Albert, piąty muszkieter" 7.55 „Montana" 8.20 „Przygody Johna Questa" 8.50 „Rodzina Addamsów" 9.15 „Jetsonowie" 9.40 „Wall Street" - thriller, USA 1987 (powt.) 12.00 „Heartbreak High" - serial 13.00 „StarTrek" - serial 14.00 „Star Trek: Głębia kosmiczna 9" - serial 15.00 „W pułapce czasu" - serial 16.00 MacGyver" - serial 17.00 „Idź na całość!" - teleturniej 17.55 Losowanie loterii SKL 18.00 Sport w Sat 1: piłka nożna 18:30 Wiadomości 18:35 „Ran fun" - sportowy show 19.00 „Doktor Żiwago" („Doctor Zhivago") - melodramat, USA 1965, reż. David Lean, wyst.: Omar Sharif, Geraldine Chaplin, Julie Christie, Alec Guinness i in. (184 min) 22:25 „Domowe party Gotschalka" - show 22:30 „Goście Haralda Schmidta" - show 0.30 „Kiedy dziewczyny są odważne" - niemiecki film erotyczny, 1973 (79 min) 2.00 „Domowe party Gotschalka" - show (powt.) Pro 7 7.50 -11.30 Seriale animowane: 11:30 „Świat zwierząt" - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 „Parker Lewis" - serial 12:20 „Sprawa dla profesora Chase" - serial 13.10 „Personal Choice"- film sf, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein (84 min) 14.45 „Przypływ" - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (95 min) 15:35 „Tajna misja" - serial 16:30 „W królestwie niedźwiedzia polarnego" - angielski serial dokumentalny 17:30 „Zdążając do domu" - dramat, Kanada 1987, reż. Robin Spry (96 min) 19:30 Wiadomości 20.00 „Sommersby" - dramat, USA/Fr. 1993, reż. Jon Amiel (105 min) 22.10 „Dead-Bang" - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. John Frankenheimer. (94 min) 0.00 „The Outlaws" - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1990, reż. Frankie Chan Mok (96 min) 1.40 Wiadomości TNT 6.00-20.00 CARTOON NETWORK - seriale animowane 16.00 „Mr T" (A/F/H) 16:30 „Kot Tip-Top" (A/F/S/H) 17.00 „Kreskówki na zadany temat" (A) 17:30 „Dwa niemądre psiaki" (A/F/H) 18.00 „Tom i Jerry" (A) 18:30 „Maska" (A) 19.00 Jetsonowie" (A/F/S/H) 19:30 „Między nami, Jaskiniowcami" (A/F/S/H) 20:00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: Dark of the Sun - angielski film sensacyjny, 1968, reż. Jack Cardiff, wyst.: Rod Taylor, Yvette Mimieux, Jim Brown, Kenneth More i in. (100 min) (A/F/S/Fin/H/Hol) 22:00 „Crucifer of Blood" - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Fraser C. Heston, wyst.: Charlton Heston, Richard Johnson i in. (131 min) (A/F/S/H) 00:30 „Obcy obserwuje" („A Stranger is Watching") - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Sean S. Cunningham, wyst.: Kate Mulgrew, Rip Torn, James Naughton, Barbara Baxley i in. (92 min) (A/F/H) 02:15 „Night of Dark Shadows" - horror, USA 1971 04:00 „La Bataille - de L'Eau Lourde" TV 5 8:35 „Bibi i jej przyjaciele" 9:30 Magazyn ekonomiczny 10.00 „Temat Europa" - magazyn 10:35 „Magazyn olimpijski" 11.00 „Performances" - magazyn sportowy 11:30 „Sport afrykański 12.15 „Sidamag": „AIDS" 12:30 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 12:35 Dziennik France 3 13.05 „Horyzonty" - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:30 „Claire Lamarche" 14.15 „Pod przykryciem" 15.00 „Montagne" - magazyn górski 15:30 „Notatnik obieżyświata" (powt.) 16.00 Dziennik TV5 16.15 „Festiwal frankofoński" 16.45 „Młodzi geniusze" - gra dla młodzieży 17.15 „Luna Park" - gry 17.45 „Pytania dla mistrza" - gra dla młodzieży 18.15 „7 dni w Afryce" - przegląd prasy 18:30 Dziennik TV5 19.00 „O tym się nie mówi" - magazyn publicystyczny 19:25 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 19:30 Dziennik belgijski 20.00 „Madecin des hommes" (3) - serial 21:30 „Telekino" - magazyn 22.00 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 22.05 Dziennik France 2 22.30 „Stracony z pola widzenia" - magazyn publicystyczny 0:30 Dziennik Soir 3 1.00 Dziennik szwajcarski BBC Prime 8.15 „Powrót Dogtaniana" - serial animowany 8.40 „Przewodnik po Wielkiej Brytanii" - film dok. 9.05 „Tajemniczy ogród" - serial 9:35 „Niebieski Piotruś" - serial 10.00 „Mike i Angelo" - serial 10:30 „Doktor Who" - serial 11.00 „Kilroy" - talk show 11.45 „Poranek z Anne i Nickiem" 13:30 „Pebble Mili" - magazyn 14.15 Prognoza pogody 14:20 „Ludzie ze wschodu" - serial (powt.) 15.55 „Pełzaki" - serial anim 16.10 „Hrabia Kaczula" - serial animowany 16:30 „Niebieski Piotruś" - serial 16.55 „Szalone dzieciaki" - serial 17.15 „Mike i Angelo" - serial 17:35 „Przewodnik po wyspach Europy" - serial dokumentalny 18.05 „Doktor Who" - serial 18:30 „Chłopcy na posyłki" - serial komediowy 19.00 Wiadomości BBC 19:30 „Big Break" - show 20.00 „Przyjęcie u Noel" - show 21:00 „Nieszczęśliwy wypadek" - magazyn 21.55 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Alas Smith i Jones - serial 23.00 „Powstań!" - show 23:30 „Lista przebojów muzyki pop" 0.00 „Imperium pana Brittasa" - serial 0:30 „Wildlife" - mag. przyrodniczy 1.00 -7.00 Powtórzenia progra- mów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVT Trójmiasto z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1996 roku